Mr. Wonderful Harry Potter
by Renzy Tayci
Summary: An obsession goes too far when Ron gets his most prized posession stolen. M/M relationships


Mr. Wonderful Harry Potter  
  
by Renzy Tayci  
  
Disclaimer: of course i don't own harry potter! jeez.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'He's late again,' I thought, waiting outside the Gryffindor house. The fat lady kept staring at me with suspicious eyes. I gave a curt stare back at her every time, getting more annoyed. If there's one thing a painting as old as she should've known, it was that red heads have no temper. The temper that I didn't have was going to explode if he didn't show his late ass soon. Mmm…his ass…ack, that's getting off the subject!  
  
This wasn't the first time Harry had been late for our regular meeting after dinner to go to the library and do some homework. Usually, he would go to the restroom, which would take a maximum of five minutes, and then we'd walk down. Believe me, I had this kid's schedule down to a 'T.' I was totally obsessed with him.   
  
It was in our second year that I completely fell for him, right at the end of it when Ginny spilled the beans about Percy's girlfriend. It was a really weird feeling. At the mention of "girl"friends, I was turned off.   
  
'Who cares about girls?' I thought, 'I have Mr. Wonderful Harry Potter to keep me company.'   
  
Then it hit me. Harry really WAS Mr. Wonderful. Everything about him was like a wet dream. His fun-filled green eyes, his shitty-looking hair, his tight ass, his dorky glasses, even his stupidity added to the strange realization that I found him drop-dead sexy! Are you laughing? Don't laugh at me! When you're in love, you find everything about your significant other to be sexy…wow, I just admitted I was in love!   
  
There I waited…it was about mid-January and the icy snow outside glittered from the sickly shining sun. I received a really expensive gift from my parents that year. It was something I pointed out in a store near Diagon Alley before school. It was a silver cut dagger, razor sharp, with a bronze handle cut into beautiful Celtic knots. Each of the knots had a sapphire placed in the middle of them. I forget how many galleons it was now, but it was WAY beyond what my parents would usually pay for a Christmas present.   
  
On Christmas day I got it. I couldn't believe it. It was like I just received the Fountain of Youth or something! It came in a small brown package wrapped in shimmery blue paper. That's the kind of package that all wishes must come in…blue shimmery paper…but yeah, I was told not to go around and show everyone my new weapon because the faculty would probably take it away from me. I only ever showed Harry, Mr. Wonderful Hot and Juicy Potter, because Hermione would have had a fit. I kept the dagger in a small pouch that I began to carry with me at all occasions.  
  
He had been doing this little late routine for a month now. I put up with it because I was his friend for the time being and seeing him with just the two of us was worth the wasted moments. I could use this time to fantasize about what he was like in bed. I could just see it…the positions, the toys, the thorns-woah, getting too personal here! No one is supposed to know about the thorns!  
  
Anyway, I used that lonely time to dream about us. Not just about sex sometimes either. Sometimes, I'd picture our lives together like a married couple. We'd adopt kids, kiss before work, take showers together, fight about bills, fall asleep next to each other on the sofa with a fire burning, all of that stuff. It made my stomach turn in knots, but good knots. When Harry (finally) showed his face, the knots would untangle and butterflies would fly out of them. I was mad about him, but I didn't have the guts to say it straightforward. I would sit and flirt with him in the library all of the time, and also during meals. Hermione would give me this pissed look when I did it around her. Harry would just look at me and smile quickly. I never knew what to make of those smiles, whether he liked it, or wanted me to back off, or what. He didn't say anything about my flirting, so I kept at it.  
  
But Harry Potter! Mr. Wonderful HARRY POTTER! I could've sung his name right then if the fat lady wasn't glaring at me. He always had this musky smell about him. I didn't know if it was aftershave or what. I spent an hour smelling aftershaves one day to try and find the same smell so I could inhale it. Yes, the scent was like a goddamn drug! I craved more and more. On cool nights, I would lay my head on his chest while he slept and take in that intoxicating smell of Harry while I listened to his rhythmic breathing. If I could pick a state of heaven, it would be snuffing Eau de Harry Potter while I listened to him breathe and stroked his chest. Aaaahh…(you're laughing again, aren't you?)   
  
It had been twenty minutes. Now I was mad.  
  
'What the hell is he doing?' I thought angrily, 'Unless he has a serious problem, it should NOT be taking him twenty minutes to take a piss.'   
  
I paced. What if something happened? What if he fell? What if someone kidnapped him? What if he got beaten up? What if he drowned in the toilet? Ok, that was stupid…  
  
But where was he?   
  
'Maybe I'll just go back in and check to make sure he's all right,' I thought, 'yeah, that's a good idea. Then we'll go to the library as always. Who knows, maybe I'll actually tell him how I feel today! I'm in a daring mood…and I'm sick of waiting. I want that kid so bad, I can feel him inside me right now!'  
  
Then, I heard someone loudly laughing from an opened window, bringing in bone chilling air.  
  
"Potter, you are such a dipshit!" the giggling male voice shouted.  
  
"Quiet! Someone will hear you," scolded another male voice.  
  
Potter? Harry Potter? I had to look.   
  
I saw only one person though, way down below me outside on the frozen snow, Draco Malfoy. Ugh, that sick, demented, You-Know-Who worshipping, girlie-blonde son of snot-ass bitch who strutted around the school like he owned the place. That bastard ruined my name one time too many, and if it wasn't for my dear Harry, richy pretty-boy Draco would not have been alive this year…or last year…or the year before that…Harry always stopped me from ripping his guts out, and I never understood why.  
  
'He called Harry a "dipshit",' was all I could think of. I assumed immediately that a fight was going to break out. I took off down the hall to the nearest door that lead to outside and busted through it. No one called my love a dipshit and got away with it. I was going to pound that cocky blonde bitch to pulp! And Harry was NOT going to stop me this time. I puffed out my chest and marched over to the corner of the castle where Malfoy was standing and laughing like a hyena. I heard someone else's voice nearby, so I stopped. The voice sounded familiar.  
  
'Is that Harry's voice?' I wondered. I peered around the corner to see who was with Malfoy.  
  
There they were. Wrapped in each other's arms like a vine and a tree, they were swallowing one another with the same longing gaze, the gaze I would've died for to be set upon me. Their hands were around each other's waists, pressing themselves so close together, you could swear they were one body. Malfoy touched Harry's forehead with his own and started to whisper to him while Harry smiled in return. Then, they kissed.  
  
My mouth dropped and quivered. No, this could not be. No! Harry was my lover, mine! Malfoy put some sort of spell on him, that's right! A love potion of some kind must've been put into his goblet that morning. But, what if there was no spell? What if there was no potion? My soul fought the image, but my mind produced it anyway. Did Harry love him and not me? No, that's impossible! After all the times they insulted each other, after all the things they said about one another, it could never happen. Not in a million years! I was dreaming, that had to be the case. This whole thing was a dream warning me that if I don't tell Harry how I feel soon, he'll be taken away from me. I kept my body to the corner, breathed in slow, and waited for the dream to end.  
  
I wasn't waking up.   
  
My breathing began to get raspy and uneven. A fire seemed to be growing in my center, consuming all of my common sense and control. This…was…not…real! I wouldn't let it be real. I denied it over and over again. No, no, no. The more I fought it, the more I turned around, and the more I turned around, I saw them, and the more I saw them, the more infuriated I became. Harry belonged to me, not him. Malfoy already had everything the world had to offer, why did he take Harry too? My eyes started to involuntarily water.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Harry softly, broke his grip around Draco, and went inside the school. Malfoy was all by himself now.  
  
He didn't take Harry; I was LETTING him take Harry. I didn't have to stand for that! Harry was mine to claim, and no one else's to. If I had to prove myself worthy of that right, I would, no matter what I had to do. The flame in me reached my brain. Malfoy, perfect rich Malfoy, was not perfect enough for my Harry! Only I was perfect enough for Harry Potter! No one else could have him, I wouldn't allow it!  
  
My body stopped shaking and filled with blind rage. My right hand went to the tan leather pouch around my waist and pulled out my beautiful dagger that I got for Christmas. The blade sparked in the dull sunlight. My senses focused on Draco Malfoy. I would make him pay for trying to steal my most precious possession! I lifted my dagger and charged forward, right at the blonde, with my lungs letting out howls of fury.  
  
I stunned Draco. He didn't move, save for his widening eyes, as I came closer. I was almost upon him. I could smell his blood and hear his staggered fearful breathing. I raised my dagger high to strike him in the exact spot where Harry struck me on that day in our second year.  
  
Something blurry and as tall as Draco jumped out in front of me, blocking my victim.   
  
"No!" it screamed in terror. I plunged my dagger into it, hoping to get to Malfoy through it. I didn't. My eyes focused. I saw Harry's gorgeous face, but it was in pain, agony. I looked around him to see what was wrong, and I saw my dagger, in my hand, thrusted into Harry's silky chest, just missing the center of his heart. Blood was pouring out of him like a red waterfall onto my hand, my hideous hand.   
  
"Ron!" sputtered Harry, blood also starting to come out of his mouth.  
  
I gasped in horror. I pulled the dagger out of him, which only caused more blood to flow. My whole body was shaking like an earthquake was inside of it, but I managed to hold onto the dagger and to Harry as he fell on his knees onto the bitter cold sheet of snow, eventually lying on his back as the blood continued to come forth. I knelt beside him, holding onto his hand.  
  
"Ron…wh…w…?" Harry tried to say, despite his lungs filling with fluid.   
  
"Don't, shhh," I said, on the verge of tears. Malfoy was as frozen as the snow. I don't even think he was breathing at the moment.  
  
"Help!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "someone, help!!! Someone's been hurt!!!" I heard shuffling from the castle. Somebody had heard me.  
  
"Don't worry," I told Harry quietly, "someone will be here to help you."   
  
I didn't get any response from Harry. His eyes were rolled back and his body was starting to go into a seizure type of state. I tried to stay calm. I couldn't have killed my lover. No, this was something that could be easily fixed by Madame Pomfry.  
  
"Harry," I said a little loudly, as if he was deaf. No reaction. His blood was covering the snow.  
  
"Harry," I said again, barely, leaning close to his face, "don't leave me, please…I need you here…Harry, please…I love you…"   
  
Harry stopped shaking, stopped moving all together. His mouth let out one final breath, and he was at peace. I stared, waiting for him to open his eyes again, and give me that cute, quick smile he always gives. I heard footsteps coming up around Malfoy, but they were too late. They were too late!  
  
The blood from Harry's wound reached the ends of Draco's boots. The sight woke him out of his trance, and he screamed like a banshee, bringing his hands close to his face. He ran to Harry's body, punched me hard enough in the face that I fell back, and threw himself over Harry's body, shielding it.  
  
"Don't you TOUCH him, you dirty son of a bitch!!" shrieked Malfoy, sobbing. A group of students and Pomfry came to the scene and gasped at the sight. The nurse slowly started to approach Draco and Harry.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Weasley?" hissed Draco as he choked on his tears, "didn't you want to kill ME? THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??! DO IT!"  
  
Madame Pomfry was almost at Harry's shoulders. Draco heard her feet, turned his head, and snapped on her, with enough venom in his eyes to stun.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he shouted, "ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
What have I done? I had destroyed my world, my life support. Everything that I did revolved around that one boy. Now he was gone, and there was nothing. I felt nothing, I saw nothing. Everything was a void. And yet, I still could breathe. How could this be? I had killed my world, and I lived in my world. This was unnatural, and had to be fixed. I knew how I could fix it right then and there.  
  
I stood up with the dagger still in my horrendous hand. I raised the dagger to the sky, lifting my eyes to the clouds, and swung it down…straight into my heart.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
